Her Greatest Win
by RubySanders
Summary: AU. Sometimes, when your secret comes out, things turn out for the best. This is one of those instances. Leo/Taylor, mention of Leo/Chase/Adam.


**A/N: I had trouble with this one, as I had an idea that I started, then I ditched it, rewrote it, then ditched it again before coming to this one. It's shorter, yet cheesy. In the story, Taylor is Chase's sister. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

The door opened. As soon as the sweaty odor assaulted the bedroom and her nostrils, Taylor knew that it was Chase. Chase always smelled when he came home. Of course, he was a football player who taught himself basketball. Taylor couldn't see how well her brother was at football, but she figured Chase was good since he was on the school's varsity team.

"As much as I would like to put this off, some things have come to my attention that I would like to share with you," Chase began. He paused briefly. "I know you have a crush on my boyfriend."

Taylor never knew what the expression 'my blood ran cold' meant. To her, it defied science, as blood was warm. Now, however, she knew what the expression meant. Everything in Taylor's body just stopped. Her heart felt as if it stopped, her blood stopped pumping… she felt frozen. Frozen in horror.

"Well, actually, Leo was the one that told me. I didn't think anything of it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Taylor didn't have an answer to that. There was palpable silence in the room for some time. Finally, Taylor sighed. "I didn't want you to get mad. I like him a lot, but Leo loves you, so he's off-limit."

Chase didn't say anything, absorbing the new information. Taylor patiently waited, hoping beyond hope that Chase didn't get mad. At first, it sounded like Chase was crying, and then the crying became laughter. "Mad? Of course I'm not mad!"

Taylor could barely breathe, as she was too shocked. Chase was not mad at her. That was great, right? Her shoulders sagged when Taylor realized that it probably didn't make any difference. Chase and Leo probably would still resume their relationship; nothing would change, and Taylor would still be vying for the attention of a boy that she's never going to get. After all, what was Taylor compared to his brother?

"I'm okay with it."

Taylor stood still, wondering how Chase was okay with the fact that his younger sister had a crush on his boyfriend. "I don't believe you."

"Truth be told, I didn't either at first. However, I realized that I was cutting myself short. There are other guys out there and some of them I've wanted to date, such as Adam, but I chose not to. I'm willing to date other people. "

Taylor realized what this meant. This mean she could pursue her crush on Leo Davenport without worrying about Chase's approval.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Chase stood up and left. A short time later, Taylor heard, "Hey, Taylor."

"Hey, Leo."

There was palpable silence, each second eating away Taylor's confident demeanor that Leo was okay with her crush on him.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Leo began, "but for a disabled person, you are loyal, kind, understand, and forgiving. You aren't letting your disability defy you, and that's part of the reason why I like you."

Taylor felt something wet slip down her cheek. She quickly brushed it off.

"People step out of their comfort zone all the time, but for me, it feels different. I don't have to worry about stepping in a room and wondering if I'm going to be attacked or girls flirting with me all the time because I know you're not like every other girl."

Taylor nodded her head. That was true.

"This is going to be weird with some people, but if it's all right, I would like to give the relationship a shot. But first…"

Taylor felt a searing pain in her chest, a burning, flaming ache as Leo's lips pressed against her own. How many times had she wanted this? Too many, that's for sure. Unfortunately, surprise got the better of her, and Taylor almost fell back in shock. Quickly regaining her composure, Taylor kissed back. Fate had taken Taylor's sight from her. However, fate had given Taylor her greatest win.

Leo.


End file.
